Hybrid Roleplay
About Hybrid Roleplay is a roleplay where you can choose at least two animals and create their own hybrid of those animals and proceed to go on fun adventures, befriending other hybrids and leveling up their skill! List of Members Carnivores Oscar (Romeo51637) (Seal x Otter) (Male) (Seal body, brown fur with blue eyes) (Snow) (Swimming 1, Speed 1) Pale (Romeo51637) (Falcon x Owl) (Male) (Owl body, dark gray and pale yellow feathers with pale yellow eyes and a yellow beak) (Tropical Island) (Speed 1, Hunting 1) Herbivores Rika (Bamboogummy) (Koala x Panda) (Female) (Koala body, silver fur with a white belly, black panda markings, and orange eyes.) (Australian Outback) (Combat 1, Foraging 1) Omnivores Leeloo (Charm2119) (Pig x Falcon) (Male) (Pig body, dark gray feathers with some pastel yellow, tan eyes, dark gray wings and a yellow beak) (Tropical Island) (Speed 1, Foraging 1) Danger Wolf (Mittens117) (Wolf x Coyote) (Female) (Wolf body, dark brown fur with blue eyes) (Forest) (Hunting 1, Smelling 1) Groups Packs (Carnivores and omnivores only) None yet! Herds (Herbivores and omnivores only) None yet! Current Season Summer. Weather Forest: Foggy with a light wind, moderate temperature Town: Clear sky with a light wind, moderate temperature Australian Outback: Moderately windy, extremely hot Savannah: Moderately windy, extremely hot Snow: Moderately windy, moderate temperature Desert: Strong wind, extremely hot Jungle/Swamp: Moderately windy, extremely hot Tropical Island: Sandstorm, extremely hot Ocean: Colder than usual Date June 21st, Year 1 Rules * You can only use real animals in your hybrid. So, no dragons, unicorns, griffins, creatures like that. * You cannot have special powers. * Try to be balanced and don't be practically impossible for any hybrid to beat. * Try to be creative. You're still allowed to use real hybrids or be a hybrid based off of a movie, book, game, etc, but being creative is encouraged! * Try to be realistic. Impossible hybrids and eye colors are allowed, but anything else you should ask Bamboogummy about before you try doing whatever you think might be kind of unrealistic. * To improve your hybrid, you must have your hybrid learn skills by being inspired by something they witness. * Your hybrid can only have 2 starting skills which they get from their parents. You cannot start with speech skill unless you also have human in your hybrid. * You cannot use human items on your hybrid, excluding blankets, wristbands, and spiked collars. This rule can be ignored if you are playing as a human hybrid. * If your hybrid comes in contact with a human, there will only be a 1 out of 3 chance that your hybrid will survive. * Your hybrid will have a chance of dying if they eat a poisonous hybrid or get attacked by a venomous hybrid. Skills Combat Speed Foraging Fishing Hunting Speech Swimming Climbing Flying Smelling Biomes Forest Town Australian Outback Savannah Snow Desert Jungle/Swamp Tropical Island Ocean Registration Form Name: Username: Hybrid of: Gender: Appearance: Biome: Skills: Events 9/13/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 9/13/2017 (Otto has changed his name to Oscar.) 12/2/2017 (Howl died of a heart attack.) 2/8/2018 (The plague has arrived. It took Vineet.) 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Piggy Lion, Northern Echo, Bamboo and Paws.)Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity